Conventionally, an in-vehicle device such as a navigation device can use DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communication) and the like to perform narrow area wireless communication with a road side device arranged on the road and receive information provided from a center device through the road side device (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). More specifically, two-way communication is possible between the in-vehicle device of a car and the road side device only when the car is within the communication range of the road side device, and during that time, the center device delivers a variety of content information, such as advertisement information, through the road side device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-101578    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-279509